X Games
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: the X teams are thrown in to battle to see who is the strongest.
1. Tournament beginings

X-GAMES CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Scott enters the room where his young,beautiful,red-headed wife lays asleep in their nice large bed.  
The room is dark except for the ray of red light that radiates from his ruby quartz visor.  
The sound of a tree scraping the window outside keeps it from being silent in the room.  
otherwise,its quiet.  
He slips out of his yellow boots and blue spandex pants.  
He carefully takes his visor off and slips his ruby red sunglasses on his face.  
He removes the rest of his costume and places it absently over a chair in the corner.  
He approaches the bed.  
He can smell the fragent odor of his wife,jean's,perfume.  
The smell of wild flowers enter his head as he climbs under the covers,moving his body close to jean's.  
He drapes his arm over her and kisses her ear softly.  
He was almost asleep when she spoke.  
"Training late again Scott?"  
He is shocked that she is awake and hesitates in answering.  
"Yes"was all he could get out.  
"Why push yourself so hard?Your duties as Cyclops arent 24/7 you know.....you have other duties,as Scott Summers.  
"I...I know,I'm sorry Jean"  
"I hope your not too tired"  
"Why?"  
Quickly,as if she were Quicksilver,she climbs on top of him and lays there.  
"Because,husband of mine,I wanted to do.....something tonight but you were bust optic blasting danger room toys."  
Scott grins."Oh....and what did you want to do?"  
Jean runs her index finger over his lips.  
She removes it and kisses him passionatly.  
In moments they were under the covers,making passionate love to one another.  
Their moans of pleasure do not carry out thru the mansion.  
They dont echo down the halls like ghosts on a joyful evening.  
No....the mansion has thick walls.  
They are safe from waking up their fellow teamates and friends.  
Unless one was standing right outside the door of course....  
If someone was right outseide....they could hear it all.  
The moans of sexual pleasure escaping both lover's mouth.  
The screaming of names as orgasims reach their climax over and over again.  
Yes one would hear that   
if they were standing right out side their door.  
smoking a cigar perhasps......  
while running a finger along his claws.  
  
That happen yesterday.  
Today is a whole different story.  
The thought of being pinned one on one against each other never crossed the members of the X-teams' minds  
until today.  
All of them went thru their day as normal,until a strange,statically blue light had carried them away to a tournament areana.  
a voice came over a loudspeaker of unknown origin.  
The voice told them that to get out of here they had to fight.  
fight eachother to determine which ones were worthy enought to go up against the one reasponsible for bringing them here.  
and if those few choosen were to beat this unknown enemy,although many of them had their mixed thought as to who it was,they would be allowed to leave.  
If they couldnt deafet him then......  
Guess  
The statically blue light flasshed again and two were removed from the crowd and placed on stage.  
Iceman and Thunderbird.  
"Professor should we go along with this?!"  
"Warren....(sigh)..I dont see any other choice at the momment"  
Thunderbird let his hands burn with life as Bobby transformed his skin into cool ice.  
"Ok...Neal....I guess we better go along with this how about you?"  
"Im all fired up about,cant you tell?"He smirks."And Iceman,when we're on any kind of mission....call me Thunderbird."  
As the last sylibol rolls off his tounge Neal Sharra fires a steady blast of fire as his icey teamate.  
Iceman erects an icewall at the last second and uses the 5 seconds it takes Thunderbird's blast to dodge out of the way.  
"Nice defencive."  
"Thanks"  
Iceman sends a barrage of hail stones the size of sofy balls Thunderbird's way.  
Most of the balls make contact with Neal's face,chest,legs,arms,chest,and crotch many times before he manages to put up a glowing feild of intense heat around himself.  
"Too bad I cant say the same for you"  
Thunderbird feels the soft trikle of blood running down his chin.  
He sees it drip off the tip of it and splatter to the stage floor making a little puddle.  
His arms will most surely have bruises from the beat down from the Hailstones.  
His chest and stomach are cramped from the many blows they took and he tries hard not to grimace from the attack on his crotch alone.  
Ice man walks over to Thunderbird grinning.  
"Looks like I was too hard on ya,sorry"  
Neal can barely move let alone want to try to channel his heat powers into a fire wave.  
Ah but what the hell  
Thunderbird,with a loud groan of frustration,anger,and pain brings him arm out at Iceman and sends a small but searing beam of fire straight at Iceman's chest.  
Iceman,caught totally off-guard,lets out a small sound of surprize as he gets burned by the blast of his nearly deafeted teamate.  
Bobby falls to the ground and finds that his ice form is pretty wounded from the burn,he shifts to his flash form and gets up.  
Thunderbird is on his knees now struugling to get up.  
Bobby channels a certain ammount of ice energy into his closed,tight fist.  
"ICEBEAM!"He sends to cool beam of ice blue energy at trunderbird.  
It smashed againsthim,creating a formation of ice on his arm.  
In seconds his is numb and falls over.  
Iceman is declared winner.  
They both are envoloped in the static ble energy.  
Iceman is sent back into the crowd.  
No one can see Thunderbiird.  
No one has time to think about that because the next two have been choosen as the static flashes again.  
Rouge and Banchee  
"Ah dont like this Sean Ah dont like it at all,where do ya suppose thunderbird went off to?"  
"I dont like it anymore than ye lass,as for the lad,i really cant say."  
"One of us will find out sugah"  
"Yes.....one of us."  
Banchee is almost caught off guard by Rouge's assault but he flys at the speed f sound to dodge it.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He sends a sonic scream at the southern belle and she slams hard into the stage of the areana.  
Sean does a 360 spin and zips down to her in an attempt to get in a close range sonic burst to knock her unconscience.  
Nice plan  
Too bad it didnt work  
Rouge regains her sences as Banchee grows closer and swiftly punches him straight in the jaw,knocking him onto the stage floor.  
Sean lifts himself up and rubs his wounded jaw as blood seaps out from an unknown cut inside.  
He gets up only to be slammed hard in his stomach,sending him down to the ground again.  
Sean struggles to get up a second time,he sees her come again and the Irish man opens his mouth again.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
The scream cuts deep in Rouge's eardrums and she grabs hold of her very wounded ears.  
In this disoriented state she losses control of her flight and slams hard on her side aganst the hard stage floor.  
Banchee gets up and walks over to her.  
"Sorry lass"  
He opens his mouth to "say" something else,but Rouge would not give him the time to "speak"  
She kicked high and she kicked hard.  
Slamming her foot into Banchee's gut.  
His eyes rolled wildly in their sockets as he slumped over,grasping his stomach and gasping for air.  
Rouge gets up and easily picks up the wounded man.  
With no effert at all she tosses him over the edge like a rag doll.  
For his own good really.  
She just didnt want to hurt him anylonger.  
Banchee loses as a result of ring out.  
They are both statically taken away and replaced by Cyclops and Nightcrawler to start the ritual all over again.  
  
  



	2. Cyclops vs Nightcrawler

X-Games  
Chapter2  
  
Bobby Drake sits in the leather chair that is placed a few feet feet from his medium sized televizion set.  
He fills the drink in his hand with 3 cubes of ice.  
Ice created from the moisure that had collected right above the glass.  
The works of Bobby Drake,The Iceman,The Pepsi in the glass fizzes with the new tempurture.  
Bobby can hear the cracking of the Ice cubes as the Pepsi's chemicals break down their structure.  
Bobby takes a sip.  
He watches as Kenny's blood holed body slides down a pole and laughs as Kyle and Stan say their lines.  
"Oh my God You killed Kenny!"  
"You Bastard."  
This is the 5th time Drake saw this particular episode.  
After South Park is over he heads down stairs to fix himself a snack.  
He opens the freezer door as soon as he reaches the large kitchen of the Mansion school known as Xavior's.  
He checks the clock that is beside the cabnients on the wall.  
2:09am  
He hears a footstep as he pulls the not-yet-frozen icecream out of the freezer.  
He turns to see His friends and teamates,Warren Worthington III and Ororo Munroe.  
Archangel and Storm.  
"What are you doing here so late Robert?"Ororo asks.  
Iceman lets the temperature of the box of ice cream drop a few degrees.  
"Just fixing myself a snack Stormy."  
  
Bobby rubs his stomach,he could still feel the burn of Neal's fire blast.  
He looks up at the stage to see Cyclops and Nightcrawler had been choosen to go next.  
He sits down,feeling sick.  
'Maybe I shouldnt have eaten that icecream after all' He thinks.  
  
Cyclops faces his long-time friend,Nightcrawler.  
"I think maybe we should play along with this little game Kurt."  
"I agree Mien Fruend but I do not like the idea of having to beat uo on my friends....i am a priest after all...."  
'Dont worry Nightcrawler......Ill make sure you wont have to'Scott thinks absently.  
Cyclops nods his head,"Ok then lets begin"  
Nightcrawler disappears in a burst of a purple explosion.  
The smell of sulfer fills the air  
And Cyclops' nostrils.  
Nightcrawler continues to "Bamf" in and out of view rapidly.  
'My God that smell is awful....can barely stay focused.....but thats gotta be his plan...I have to stay in control.'  
Cyclops toggles off a few bright red beams of energy at the blinking Nightcrawler.  
But the beams always fall short of their target as Nightcrawler Fades away again into the Explosion of purples and violets.  
The beams travel deep into the dark ends of the large areana and can be heard exploding on some unknown wall.  
Nightcrawler appears infront of Cyclops,Bringing a raised his chin.  
Cyclops staggers back but is quickly brought forward again by a swift kick of Nightcrawler's two toed foot.  
Cyclops regains balance,turns and blindly shoots down at the areana floor.  
Hoping to hit Nightcrawler,but only hitting the floor causing an explosion.  
Cyclops is punched hard in the face.  
Blood runs down his chin.  
A double kick to the stomach almost brings Scott to his knees.  
Your duties as Cyclops arent 24/7 you know......  
Double fist to the back....  
You have duties as Scott Summers too.  
A sweeping leg from under Scott's feet brings him crashing to the areana floor.  
'I know Jean'  
"I think you are done Mien Fruend."  
'But right now.....'  
He clenches his fist.  
'I think the duty is Cyclops'  
Scott's fingers press the stud in his glave and the ruby quartz viser rises up.  
Kurt's eyes light up  
And so does Scott's  
The optic beam cuts thru the air and catches Nightcrawler in the chest.  
He jumps in the air due to the force of the beam and crumples on the floor as the beam fades off.  
Scoot gets up,favoring his wounds and wiping the blood dripping off his chin.  
Nightcrawler looks up at Scott and disappears once again.  
Scoot looks around wildly.  
A punch from no where snags his side.  
A kick slams his gut.  
Scott staggers back.  
He dodges,somehow,a kick heading for his nose.  
He sees the end of the ring suddenly and has an idea.  
He runs to it dodging another kick and getting punched in the chest.  
He looks at his feild of view.  
The entire ring is in his sights.  
He can see Nightawler "Bamfing" around,trying to confuse him.....break him down.  
But it doesnt matter anymore  
Not anymore....  
A punch almost makes Scott stagger out of the ring  
But his regains balance.  
He wont let this happen.  
Instead he looks out at the areana.  
Removes his Viser,His eyes now shut tight.  
He whispers to nightcrawler,even tho he can not hear it.  
"Im sorry friend......but I feel that I must somehow be apart of those who face off against the one who did this to us."  
He opens his eyes and the gargantous beam of scarlet energy escapes his eyes and fills the the areana stage completly.  
Even the floor of the stage begins to break up as Cyclops' beam cuts across it.  
Nightcrawler,who had just "Bamfed" back into existence,is struck by the giant beam and carried in its flow of power.  
Scott closes his eyes and returns his viser to its rightful place.  
Nightcrawlers lays unconscience and broken on the floor of the areana.  
Cyclops is declared winner of the round.  
The static carries both Cyclops and Nightcrawler away.  
Gambit turns to Cyclops.  
"Mon ami I never known you to be that way Scotty."  
"Well....I think being "that way" is the only way we can get through this remy"Is Cyclops' reply as the Static brins Wolverine and Northstar to the stage.  
  



	3. Nothern lights

X-Games  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Samuel Guthrie jolts up in bed. Sweat beating down his face,his mouth hanging open with panting,irregular breaths.  
He wipes a hand over his sweaty forehead and swipes it thru his hair.  
He had the same nightmare he had been having for weeks....and what bothered him the most....was that he knew that being a mutant...especially a mutant on a super hero team like x-force that dreams or nightmares.....ussually came true....  
He got up and let his cold feet touch the floor and this reminded him of a song.  
He left his room and walked down the hallway.  
Tabitha's door was adjar and he could see her sleeping inside.  
He stood and stared at her for nearly five minutes before the dream slowly but surely creeped its way back into his thoughts.  
The dreams sequence sometimes differed but the conclusion was always the same.  
There was going to be a battle.  
Only a few of them would be able to fight this unknown villian and Sam,aka Cannonball,did not know how these few were choosen.  
But he did know,that he would be one of the combanants.  
He also knew that failing to defeat this being would mean the end of everything  
..........including Tabitha...........  
  
Cannonball watches on as Wolverine and Northstar fade into view on the stage,the blue static falling from their bodies.  
He knows instantly that this is his dream come to life.  
His nightmare  
And he doesnt know whether to feel responsible or not....  
  
"I guess its a good ol' Canada brawl here eh Northstar?" Wolverine says with a grin.  
Northstar frowns and says "I never wanted any part of this.....but if defeating you is what it takes to get the hell out of here then I will."  
"Mister confidense eh bub?"  
Northstar's eyes glow momentaraly and he is gone.  
Wolverine sniffs around and easily spots him flying high above.  
"Flying aint gonna help ya twinkle toes!You'll have to come down some time!"  
Northstar knew this to be true and could find nothing he could hit the Wild man with and even if he could,he doubted it would be good enough.  
With a burst of hope,Northstar moves quickly again,this time he closes in on Wolverine.  
'I know Logan will be using his damn sences to find me out......so ill have to use my reflexes quickly to dodge his attacks...'  
Wolverine had senced Jean-Pual closing in on his side and skillfully back handed in that direction.  
Jean-Paul,using all the sences he had,which were nothing compared to the clawed man in front of him,was able to dodge the back hand.  
Northstar's speed was much greater that Logan's,much to Northstar's luck.  
Northstar zipped around Wolverine and rammed both his fists into the man's gut.  
Wolverine barely grunted and sent a fist to Northstar's face,the result was Northstar being sprawled on the ground with blood running from his nose.  
Jean-Paul sat up slowly just in time to see the wild X-man charge at him.  
With a sound of rage,Northstar threw up his hands and bombarded Wolverine with a feild of blinding light.  
Wolverine's eyes closed and for just a second...just one second he became disoriented.  
A second was all Jean-Paul Beaubier needed.  
He shot up quickly and rapidly bombarded Wolverine with his fists.  
In less than one minutes,Northstar had hit Wolverine with over 500 blows.  
Wolverine,unfortuantly for Jean-Paul,has taken worse.  
With one fluid movement,Wolverine began to beat down on the fellow mutant.  
Until Northstar fell before him,bloody and broken,but not in danger of dying.  
Both Wolverine and Northstar were taken away by the blue static.  
But only Wolverine came back,while Northstar was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You did not have to go so strongly on the man Logan." Storm scolded him as she walked up to him.  
"Ah,Ororo...lay off....watch the next chump battle....."He lit a cigar that he had placed in his mouth "....Guy had it comin'"  
  
Archangel suddenly faded away with the static,as did the Beast.  
They became visible again in the areana as the others watched on.  
Warren's blue face was stern as he watched over his long time friend,Hank McCoy.  
His thoughts for a mess,he didn't know which course of action to take.  
The Beast approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know Warren,this is an odd and cruel perdicament we have been placed in....but like those before us,I think it is best to duel it out,at least one of us might be able to fight the maniac who did this to us"  
"Your right Hank,still does'nt seem right...(he sighs)...even Scott has cut lose onNightcrawler back there..."  
"Yes..I know,truely a remarkable event...only in desperate times does Cyclops allow his power to go free.....and on a teamate? My stars and gathers....what are we in for?What are we in for?"  
They stood there,wondering just that before Henry broke the silence.  
"Well my friend,i beleive it is time we started..." 


End file.
